LONELY AND ALONE
by thekimve
Summary: Wonwoo tak mengerti mengapa ia sedih secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia bisa melihat sekelebat screen yang membuatnya sedih namun ia tak mengerti kapan ia melakukannya. JEON WONWOO, KIM MINGYU. SEVENTEEN. MEANIE. Please RnR Joseyo. Happy Reading.


LONELY AND ALONE

.

.

.

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

.

.

.

A I 1

.

.

Wonwoo tak mengerti mengapa dirinya hanya berdiam diri dirumahnya seminggu ini.

Ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin sendiri.

Keheningan rumah mewahnya membawa kesan kesepian yang mendalam.

Wonwoo terbiasa sendiri sejak ia remaja. Orang tua yang seharusnya bersamanya hingga dewasa sepertinya tak lagi ingin hidup berdampingan dengan Wonwoo.

Orang tua Wonwoo memilih menetap di Jeju dan meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri di Villa mewah mereka di Busan.

Wonwoo memang baru disana. Sudah sebulan ia menghuni villa mewah penuh dengan pepohonan.

Sebelumnya Wonwoo menentap di aparten mewahnya di Seoul. Ntah alasan apa orang tuanya memindahkannya di Busan. Seorang diri dengan segala fasilitas yang ada.

Pagi itu sunyi. Sama seperti pagi yang biasa Wonwoo lalui. Hanya suara kicau burung yang berisik di luar villa itu.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan enggan saat mentari pagi menelusup masuk dicelah jendela rumahnya.

Sesaat setelah membuka matanya, manik hitamnya terfokus pada pemandangan langit dari jendela disamping kasurnya.

Wonwoo memang jarang menutup gordern kamarnya. Karena kamarnya di lantai 2 ia berfikir tak akan ada orang yang melihay kegiatan dia dikamarnya.

Perasaan kesepian menghinggapi paginya. Ada rasa sesak didadanya seminggu ini.

Wonwoo seakan melihat paginya menjadi sesuatu pertanyaan besar. Mengapa paginya seakan membuatnya sedih?

Wonwoo terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Matanya menatap sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk dijendelanya.

"Pagi...". Ucap Wonwoo lirih. Ntah kepada siapa. Hanya saja ia ingin mengucapkannya. Mungkin saja pada angin yang berhembus pelan.

Wonwoo beranjak perlahan meninggalkan kasur empuknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Suasananya masih sama, ia akan terbangun sendiri dan mendapati dirinya hanya seorang diri berjalan tanpa tujuan di dalam rumahnya.

Wonwoo kali ini berdiri diam diantara koridor kamarnya dengan tangga turun ke lantai satu.

Ia mengingat sesuatu. Namun ia tak ingat itu apa. Ia merasa terluka tiba-tiba saja. Namun ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Mengapa aku merasa sedih?". Pertanyaan Wonwoo ntah untuk siapa.

Tak ada yang pernah menjawab segala pertanyaan Wonwoo. Karena memang Wonwoo disana tak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun.

Bukan karena Wonwoo anti sosial, hanya saja ia keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari dan selebihnya ia gunakam waktunya dirumah saja.

Wonwoo tak mengerti sejak kapan ia menjalani hiduo seperti ini.

Wonwoo pun juga tak mencari tahu mengapa ia begini. Wonwoo hanya mengikuti alur saja.

Berkali-kali Wonwoo mengingat akan segala masa lalunya namun ia selalu gagal.

Ia tak mengingat apapun di hidupnya yang membuatnya sedih.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya.

Ia masih meresapi suasana hatinya yang diliputi kesedihan.

Mencari-cari sesuatu dalam hidupnya yang salah. Namun tak kunjung ditemukan.

Wonwoo memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja pening menyerangnya.

Semakin ia mengingat apa yang membuatnya sedih semakin ia akan diserang pusing berlebihan.

Matanya sipitnya terbuka perlahan. Ntah bagaimana saat ini Wonwoo seakan mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang aku cari?". Tanya Wonwoo pada udara. Hatinya gelisah dan ia berlari seakan mencari sesuatu, namun lagi-lagi ia tak mengerti apa yang di carinya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di kamarnya. Jendela lebar terpampang dihadapannya. Dibukanya perlahan jendela itu hingga udara dingin dipagi yang hangat menerpa wajah dinginnya.

Wonwoo tak memiliki ekspresi. Hanya satu yang ia miliki yaitu datar.

Meskipun dia bahagia, meskipun ia sedih maka yang keluar hanyalah datar saja. Hanya itu yang ia miliki untuk berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Wonwoo memandang pepohonan rindang disekitar Villanya. Villanya sedikit berada dipinggiran kota Busan. Beberapa kilo meter dari Villanya ia bisa melihat hamparan putih laut yang indah. Namun itu terlihat sangat jauh jika diamati dari lantai dua kamarnya. Saat ini yang terlihat jelas adalah rumah yang rimbun pepohonan dan asri.

Wonwop bisa mendengar kicau birung bersahutan, menambah kesan tenang dan damai.

Namun pikirannya melayang menuju suatu kejadian. Ia tak tau mengapa pikiran itu muncul di dalam otaknya.

Yang terlihat adalah ia berdiri disebuah pohon pinus dan memandang langit dengan sendu.

Kepala Wonwoo mendongak. Menatap langit. Langit memang sama namun ia tak bisa mengerti dimana letak suasana yang berkelebat di pikirannya.

"Apa itu sebetulnya?". Wonwoo selalu bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa ia sedih dengan suasana pagi itu. Mengapa a selalu dibayangi screen dimana ia berdiri dibawah pohon pinus dan tengah menatap langit pagi dengan sedih.

"Saat ini aku pun sedih. Karena apa?". Wonwoo berusaha mengingatnya lagi. Namun nihil. Ia tak ingat dan tak merasa pernah berada dalam situasi itu.

Perlahan ia mendudukkan diri ditepi jendela kamarnya.

Kepalanya ia sandarakan di daun jendela. Mata indahnya terpejam meresapi angin pagi yang semilir dan kicau burung.

Cukup lama wonwoo berada diposisi itu.

Hingga sebuah bayangan muncul di pikirannya.

Kali ini sedikit aneh.

Ia seakan menekan tombol suatu telepon.

Kepala Wonwoo berputar mencari dimana letak telepon rumahnya. Dikamar tentu saja tak ada.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkah keluar kamar dan perlahan menuruni tangga.

Hingga sesuatu membuatnya terkejut.

Wonwoo yang tak pernah membereskan rumahnya ataukah ia yang lupa dengan barangnya. Banyak sekali surat berserakan di meja rung tamunya.

Puluhan amplop dan suranya berserakan dimeja bahkan di lantai juga.

Wonwoo perlahan memungutinya. Menumpuknya menjadi satu supaya tak berantakan lagi dan meletakkan kembali dimeja ruang tamu. Lalu matanya sekilas melihat telepon rumah dan ia segera mengambilnya gagang teleponnya.

Sesaat ia berfikir mengapa ia sangat membutuhkan telepon? Apa yang sebetulnya hatinya inginkan.

Jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba saja ingin menekan sebuah angka.

06-04-17-07

Ntah mengapa Wonwoo menekan nomer itu.

Nada sambung terdengar di ujung sana.

Cukup lama hingga suara pria mengintrusinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Suara itu ntah mengapa sangat Wonwoo rindukan. Padahal ia baru pertama mendengarnya. Namun Wonwoo sangat menyukainya.

Wonwoo semakin tak mengerti lagi saat ia merasa kesakitan hebat didadanya. Tanganya meremas kuat kemeja tidurnya dibagian dada.

Ada rasa sesak, rindu dan perih disana.

Tapi Wonwoo tak memahami mengapa ia seperti ini.

"Yeoboseyo? Nuguseyo?". Tanya pria diseberang telepon itu dengan nada lembut.

Suaranya terdengar sabar untuk menunggu jawaban Wonwoo.

"Halo? How Are you?". Tanya ulang suara itu

"Kau tak sedang salah nomer kan?". Tanyanya lagi.

Wonwop masih sama

Mendengatkan sekaligus meredakan sakit didadanya.

Wonwoo berusaha meresapi suara itu dan mengingat itu suara milik siapa. Lagi-lagi tak ada di dalam ingatannya.

Setelah ia merasa baik-baik saja, Wonwoo mulai merespon suara namja diseberang teleponnya.

"Hey... How are you? Hmm.. I don't know, Why I called you? But, we'll see you each other again? No.. nevermind. Bye...". Wonwoo semakin gila dibuatnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia selancar itu mengatakannya pada orang asing di seberang sana. Wonwoo bahkan berfikir mungkin saja ia dikira orang sok inggris yang sedang gila memainkan telepon dengan sangat kurang kerjaan dipagi hari.

Tapi apa data semua sudah terlanjur diucapkan, sebelum ia disebut sebagai peneror telepon pagi-pagi maka Wonwoo segera menutup teleponnya.

Saat telepon itu hampir dimatikan Wonwoo, terdengar suara memanggilnya dari pria ditelepon itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo?". Panggil pria itu dengan kurang yakin.

Wonwoo terdiam dengan gagang telelon kembali tertempel ditelinganya.

Wonwoo bertanya-tanya mengapa orang itu mengetahui namanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hidupnya.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo?". Tanya namja itu lagi.

Wonwoo terburu-buru menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Suara itu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Ia merasa tak asing dengan panggilan itu. Tapi siapa dia? Mengapa ia mengetahui namanya? Terlebih lagi mengapa Wonwoo menekan nomer telepon yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Semua itu misteri.

Wonwoo beranjak dari depan teleponnya menuju ke kamarnya kembali. Saat ia berjalan menjauh dari meja ruang tamunya, matanya sekilas melihat sebuah amplop surat yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jemari lentiknya mengambil amplop itu dan membaca sesuatu yang tertulis diamplopnya.

APARTEMEN XX SEOUL KAMAR 1013

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seoul? 1013? Bukankah itu nomer kamar disebelah apartemenku?". Wonwoo kembali memgingat mengapa ada amplop dengan alamat itu disini.

Tangannya tergesa-gesa mencari sesuatu diantara kertas-kertas surat itu.

Yang membuat aneh adalah semua kertas surat itu kosong. Namun ada satu yang tertulis di lembaran akhir pada tumpukan surat itu.

'Another chapter of my life began since i met you. -Kim Mingyu-'

Wonwoo membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali. Nama Kim Mingyu terlintas diotaknya namun ia tak mengenal pemilik nama itu. Tapi ia seperti tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Kim Mingyu? Nuguya?". Wonwoo berusaha mengingatnya.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Kesakitan hebat pada kepalanya menyerang Wonwoo.

"Ugh!". Wonwoo memegang erat kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

Dan tangan satunya untuk menopang tubuhnya di sisi meja sampingnya.

"Ugh.. sakit". Rintih Wonwoo. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Matanya terpejam erat untuk menahan sakit kepalanya.

Wonwoo memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat segalanya pagi itu.

06-04-17-07

Suara itu

Nama Kim Mingyu

Wonwop memaksa perasaan familiar pada tiga hal itu. Dan semakin ia memikirkannya semakin kesakitan ia dapatkan.

Tubuhnya perlahan merosot dilantai.

Wonwoo tergelak dilantai dingin rumahnya dengan surat yang ia remas didadanya.

Perasaan sedih muncul lagi di hatinya.

Rasa rindu dan kesepian menjadi satu. Ditambah perasaan sedih mendalam saat ia melihat sinar pagi menerobos ke ruang tamunya.

Situasi apa itu?

Siapa kau Kim Mingyu?

Saat ini Wonwoo benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak menyelidiki hal itu.

Ia sudah terlalu lelah dipermainkam sesuatu tang aneh itu.

Namun tubuhnya menolak pikirannya. Semakin ia berusaha memikirkannya semakin sakit itu menyerangnya.

Wonwoo masih menatap sinar pagi yang masuk di ruang tamunya. Hingga ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap.

Kim.. Mingyu...

TBC

.

.

.

NB : Selamat malam. Aku datang bawa meanie lagi. Maaf jika kurang greget. Aku membuat ini krna terinspirasi oleh teaser individu member seventeen. Mari kita menantikan comeback mereka dengan hati yang damai.

Selamat membaca.

Beri komentar kalian setelah baca ya. Dan katakan juga kalian ingin ini cerita lanjut atau bagaimana?

Gamsahamnida..

Saranghae


End file.
